Armada Megatron's heir
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Starscream is Megatron's only son and child. Megatron raised him on his own since Starscream's mother died giving birth to him. Megatron now must train his now grown son to be the leader of the Decepticons.


chapter 1

The Megatron was next to his seeker wife Cloudcutter who was struggling to give birth to their son.

The doctor was very concerned. The sparkling should have been delivered by now. He thought the sparkling might be in a breached position. Finally the doctor saw the sparkling was coming and got ready to catch the sparkling.

The sparkling was finally born and he was crying very loudly. Megatron looked relieved that his son was delivered safely.

"Cloudcutter stay with us." the midwife said.

Megatron looked at his wife.

"Doctor I think she's dying." the midwife said.

"Oh no," the doctor said.

"Cloudcutter please stay with me, I need you and our son needs you." Megatron said.

Cloudcutter looked at her husband. "Megatron promise me you will look out for our son, that you will raise him to be a fine mech the best Seeker he can be." Cloudcutter said.

"I promise with all my spark." Megatron said.

Then Cloudcutter held her son with Megatron as she thought of a name for him. "I know what I want to name our son." she said. "Let's name our son Starscream." she said. Then she died.

Megatron was deeply saddened by the death of his wife Cloudcutter. But he knew he had to be strong for his son.

Starscream started to cry again. "Oh there, there it's okay daddy's here." Megatron said.

After the doctor gave Starscream a check up and fed him. Megatron wrapped Starscream up in a blanket that Cloudcutter made.

"Your mother made this blanket I'm going to tell you all about her so you can be as great seeker as she was." Megatron said. "Now sleep my little heir." he said.

Starscream dozed off in his father's arms.

The Decepticons were happy about the new heir but deeply saddened by the death of Cloudcutter.

Megatron spent a lot of his time caring for his son. Two midwives stayed with Megatron for the first month so Megatron could get the hang of caring for his son.

Right now one of the midwives was giving Starscream a bath. "You're a lively little fella." she said.

"He's so sweet." the other said.

Megatron came in and the midwives saw him. "Look Starscream it's daddy." the first midwife said.

Starscream looked at Megatron and cooed.

Megatron held his son close to him. His son was the most precious thing to him.

At night when Megatron was rocking Starscream to sleep he would sing to him.

 _As long as the stars twinkle, as long as the moon gleams, as long as the sun shines, I will love you, as long as night falls, as long as day breaks, as long as I am living my child you'll be._ Megatron sang softly.

The weeks began to pass and Starscream was growing into a fine little sparkling.

Now three months old Starscream has proven to be a very smart little sparkling already he has figured out how to hold his bottle on his own.

"Who's daddy's little genius?" Megatron said.

Starscream cooed and touched Megatron's face. "That's right you are!" Megatron said.

Megatron was sitting on his throne holding Starscream.

A soldier came up. "Sir sorry to disturb your time with the young heir but we need you on the battle field." the soldier said.

"Okay I need to find someone to watch Starscream." Megatron said.

After getting Starscream's regular sitter Megatron headed out. He didn't get back until the next day. Starscream held on to Megatron when he picked him up. "Yes daddy is back home." Megatron said.

By the time Starscream was four months old he was crawling around.

Three months passed by quickly and now seven months old Starscream was practicing how to stand up.

"He's a little genius!" Megatron said.

"Yes he is Megatron he picks up things faster than most sparklings and he is very healthy." the doctor said.

Soon Starscream was walking. Most of the time it was a few steps at time for about a week and now he was toddling all over the place.

Now 9 months old Starscream was pretty happy and healthy. "Dada." Starscream said when Megatron held him.

"That's right Starscream I'm daddy!" Megatron said.

Starscream grew and grew he was now a toddler. He ran all around Megatron's base and tended to get into things. He pulled down Megatron's holo-pictures and yanked on curtains. He even flushed Megatron's favorite chronometer down the the toilet.

"This kid is a little monster!" Megatron said.

Other times Starscream would climb onto Megatron's lap and would play or fall asleep. If Starscream fell asleep Megatron would rock the child and sing the lullaby he sang to him every night.

 _As long as the stars twinkle, as long as the moon gleams, as long as the sun shines, I will love you, as long as night falls, as long as day breaks, as long as I am living my child you'll be._ Megatron sang ever softly.

Megatron did the same thing at Starscream's bedtime he sang the lullaby to him as he fell asleep.

 _As long as the stars twinkle, as long as the moon gleams, as long as the sun shines, I will love you, as long as night falls, as long as day breaks, as long as I am living my child you'll be._ Megatron sang.

Starscream grew and grew he was now a ten year old. He wouldn't let none of the bullies who bothered him push him around. He was going to be the best Decepticon he could be. He was even going to the Decepticon academy there he met Cyclonus and Demolisher two other young students. He befriended them.

Megatron was surprise Starscream made two friends who accepted him. He was also surprised how Starscream wouldn't let anyone push him around.

"Boy my son never stops surprising me." Megatron would say.

Starscream grew and grew now he was a teenager. He had an attitude and he still would let anyone push him around and he was always hungry.

"Teenagers can be such a pain!" Megatron said.

Starscream grew and grew now he was eighteen an adult bot. He was now a soldier under his father Megatron's command and was doing well as his second in command.

Starscream still lived with his father due being the heir and all. But sometimes while Starscream was asleep Megatron would check on him.

When he checked on his son he saw the sweet face of a sparkling and remember how Starscream called him Daddy. Then Megatron would stroke Starscream's head and sing the lullaby.

 _As long as the stars twinkle, as long as the moon gleams, as long as the sun shines, I will love you, as long as night falls, as long as day breaks, as long as I am living my child you'll be._ Megatron sang.

Now they were heading for earth to obtain the minicons.

To be continued.


End file.
